Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by Appleinn4
Summary: I am dreaming with a broken heart only to suddenly awake and realize how much harder it is to wake up knowing that Kurt is gone. Based on the song by John Mayer


A/N: Hey. Yes a long time. This was going to be the next chapter of "Girls freak me out" But I know this is going to be a special story and I don't want to ruin it by putting it into a dead end story that I messed up. I have a lot of stories to write so I just want to give you this.

Disclaimer: I Don't owns the Glee

* * *

><p>(Wes's POV)<p>

I walked into my room wiping away my tears on my shirt. I had just let the love of my life alone with my best friend in a hospital. This whole thing was mind-blowing. One of the warblers was...a rapist. He tried to kill Kurt and then Blaine. Everything was so confusing and I wanted to sleep and forget about it. I only bothered to take off my shoes and jacket not having enough energy to get changed into my pajamas.

I laid down in bed tears falling down my eyes at a steady pace. I didn't bother to wipe them off and the more I thought about Kurt the shakier the salt drops of water got. I closed my eyes and tried to slip my feet under the covers. Suddenly a feeling of soft velvety petals hit my face. I sat up and looked around hoping to see Kurt.

He wasn't because he was gone. Gone away from me. Gone with Blaine and forever gone from my lips. I looked down to see several rose petals covering me bed. I had forgotten that tonight I had planned something special for me and him. When I left him alone with Blaine I sat in my room crying and I knew I had to give him a special night if he still wanted me.

So I left campus and drove to a grocery store. I bought a bouquet of beautiful red roses. As I bought them and sat in the car driving back to my dorm I kept examining them knowing they couldn't even compare to the beauty of Kurt. When I got back I passed Kurt's room and stopped for a second hoping I would hear him crying or saying that he wishes I would come back.

Just as I was about to walk away hoping he was just sleeping alone I heard Thad yell out Kurt's name several times. I quickly realized that Kurt and Thad must have gotten in a fight about the bathroom space and Kurt would probably storm out of the room at any second.

I didn't want him to see me all messed up like this so I raced back to my room. Then I picked each petal off one by one and placed them on my white comforter giving it a magnificent splash of color. Suddenlt I heard soft footsteps coming towards my room. Suddenly 3 knocks bumped against my door.

I walked over slowly fearing it might be Kurt coming to early or coming with Blaine. When I gained the courage and opened the door it was Blaine telling me about what had happened to Kurt. At moments like those you forget about everything except for the person you love. I didn't notice that Blaine was struggling from air and he had been very badly bruised from Thad.

He fell to the ground and began to fall asleep. It might have been my imagination but as I was deciding whether to save my friend on the ground or the person I loved alone laying helplessly in his room I heard Blaine say.

"Save him, he means everything to me"

Blaine was passed out on the floor . He had just shut off. His words didn't make my heart sink. Sink sounded so slow compared to how my heart fell. My heart dropped at an alarming rate. It just flew down like a skydiver before he releases his parachute, but my heart. When it got to the end of its fast journey down to the sharp rocks of hell it hit with a large thud with no parachute to break the fall. I had only gotten a few steps away from Blaine when I felt the pain consume me and make me drop to my knees. I knew I didn't have the strength to save Kurt right now.

I reached in my pocket and dialed 9-1-1. I kept Kurt's rape a secret knowing he wouldn't want to worry his father and just told the police that Blaine was beat up and very badly hurt. After telling the kind women on the other line where Dalton was located and how to find the hallway Blaine was passed out in I hung up. Slowly I forced myself up and made my way to Kurt's room. I pushed open the unlocked door and shuddering knowing that even if Thad wasn't his roommate he still could have easily gotten in.

The window was open letting in a light breeze. I saw Kurt lying on his bed naked and covered in bruises. Even behind the pain and torture he was the most stunning creature to ever step foot on earth. I gently placed boxers and a baggy white t-shirt on him before placing his sleeping body underneath his blue comforter.

There was nothing more I could do. I couldn't wait here until he woke up because even if I had all the time in the world I wouldn't be able to tell him what I was feeling. The pain, about how dark the place I was living in was and how I didn't know if I could ever dream again because of my broken heart.

It seemed like my world was ending. Watching Blaine be cleaned up and carried onto a ambulance. Seeing Kurt wake up within the 10 minutes it took for the emergency vehicle to arrive and take Blaine. Glancing over to see Kurt's heart sink when he saw Blaine lying inside the red and white ambulance.

I drove him to the hospital and I was only in Blaine's room for a second. What Kurt needed right now was some water. So I went down the hallways before finding a water dispenser and filling up a paper cup. When I got to the room I saw Blaine and Kurt both on Blaine's bed.

What I did in that moment made my heart shatter into a million pieces. Telling Kurt I would pick him up tonight and leaving killed me. Now I was home. By the time I got into my dorm it was 4 and I knew I didn't have the strength to pick up Kurt in 2 hours. So I asked David who agreed not even noticing how much pain I was in. In the several hours I was crying I thanked god my roommate was out of town.

Now I was here in my room. Lying in a bed filling with red rose petals. I tried to fall back to sleep but nightmares that I never had Kurt consumed me and I woke up abruptly. I rolled off my bed falling down to my knees and tried to catch my breath that had escaped me during my fall. I imagined Kurt being in my room but it felt like he was never here to begin with.

I felt as though I never had a special place in his heart. I wish he was standing in my room. Though as hard as I try he is not. That's when I remember that he's not and he never will be because he is gone. As the pain in my chest grew I felt what was even harder than dreaming with a broken heart; waking up.

I looked up at my bed. I never wanted to fall asleep with roses in my hand. I don't want to wake up with me clutching the silky petals. The pain came creeping up and I felt my heartache scream "I DON'T WANT TO FALL ASLEEP WITH ROSES IN MY HAND!" Then my body flung itself against the wall in pain. My throat instantly began hurting and my whole body was in mental and physical pain. I couldn't sleep.

I didn't want to dream of a life without Kurt and I didn't want to deal with the pain of waking up with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is just what I needed. I really proved to myself that I have what it takes to become a good writter. I have a lot of plans and I thank all of my long time and my new readers.


End file.
